Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Mrs. Right
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Mrs. Right is the 8th episode of the series. When Katie was tired of being wrong, she wishes to be right but somehow when she says things right, she accidentally she doesn't have God friends, she needs them to not be right again. Plot Katie Sandow has gotten tired of always being wrong. Therefore, she wishes that she is always right. The next morning, her parents try quizzing her to find a phrase that rhymes with "mold mereal", as evidenced by the mountains of boxes of cold cereal. Katie simply answers, "waffles" and her mother quickly agrees with her. Katie then gets on the bus. She enters the cool-kid section of the bus at the rear. Though bouncer tries denying her, Katie says that she's in the right section, causing the bouncer to let her in. Katie then walks through the section until Lord Barkis Bittern stop her and ask, "Who let the dweeb in?" Katie corrects them—they are the dweebs! Instantly, Lord Barkis then magically changed into dweeb and he kicked out of the cool kid section by the bouncer. They are then kicked onto Vicky's spot and Vicky tells him the boil doesn't like to be touched before leaving. Glad that her wish makes everything she says correct, Katie jumps into the pool with Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze and offers the former a waffle. At the school, Katie confronts Victor Quartermaine. Before he could deliver a punch, Katie tells him that he's got a scorpion in his hand. And he is right. The scorpion then stings Victor in the hand, causing it to swell. Katie is sitting at his desk. And on it is a book displaying Mount Rushmore, which Emily, Wallace and Gromit assume three faces on it. Emily and Gromit attempts to convince Katie to undo his wish, stating that there are risks to changing reality; Katie constantly denies her, at which Wallace quickly agrees with her. At the moment, Adagio Dazzle attempts to pop quiz Katie by asking her the number of states in the USA. Timmy answers 49. Just Adagio is about to declare her wrong, Principal Ballace announces over the PA system that both North and South Dakota have agreed to merge into one big Dakota, thus leaving only 49 states left. A star on the American flag is then shown falling off of the flag. Suspicious as to how the Dakotans could've easily resolved their difference without fighting, Adagio accuses Katie is using her fairies to make herself right all the time. Katie denies having god friends, causing her fairies to disappear. Realizing her mistake and hoping that the wish is still working, Katie declares school to be over and on cue, the bell rings. Running outside, Katie figures that if she tells his secret to someone who will not listen, then Wallace, Emily, and Gromit will have to come back. She goes home to find Vicky burning her comic book collection. But Vicky isn't interested in ignoring her this time and sets her up on a camera. Katie promptly walks out, but not before telling Vicky that her life savings are burning instead of her comics. And she is right again. Katie goes over to Veruca Salt's but her enemie is interested in interviewing as to how he predicted how school ended so early. Katie runs out again and bumps into Victor in the streets, looking for more punishment. Katie decides to give him some, telling him that he's got a hornets' nest in his other hand. Instantly, a nest appears and hornets fly out, stinging Victor in the eyes and ears, preventing from seeing or hearing anything. Katie tests this out by telling him that there's a professional wrestler behind him, before accidentally turning the wrestler into a woman. Katie then tells Victor about her God friends, causing them to reappear. After accidentally getting rid of them and getting them back, Katie undoes the wish. Next time she bumps into Victor, this time, she is proven to be wrong, as Victor has a hornets' nest, a jar full of scorpions and his new wrestler girlfriend to get revenge. Characters *Katie Sandow *Emily *Wallace *Gromit *Victor Quartermaine (antagonist) *The Dazzlings (semi-antagonist) *Vicky (minor antagonist) *Lord Barkis Bittern (minor antagonist) *Veruca Salt (Debut, rare antagonist) Quote Katie's wrong test *Katie = did it work, can i be wrong again? *Wallace = only one way to find out! (rises his Wand and poofs to the building with a bomb timer) *Wallace = Pick a wire! pick a wire! *Katie = are you sure this won't get me wrong??? *Wallace = oh ok, have it Emily's way! (Emily rises her wand and poofs to Katie house.) Trivia *This is the second time Vicky hasn't torture katie (the first one was Pilot.) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:The Dazzlings' Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance Category:Victor's Appearance